Conventionally, a filament winding device is known which winds a fiber bundle, into which resin is infiltrated, around an outer peripheral surface of a liner. The filament winding device has a helical head in which a plurality of fiber bundle guides are provided radially so that a plurality of fiber bundles can be wound around the outer peripheral surface of the liner simultaneously (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
However, a guide support device supporting the fiber bundle guides has a structure moving and rotating the fiber bundle guides and is resultingly complicated, whereby it has been considered to be difficult to provide radially all the plurality of the fiber bundle guides. Accordingly, a filament winding device is proposed in which fiber bundle guides are arranged in a plurality of lines along a transport direction of a liner so as to provide large numbers of the fiber bundle guides.
However, the filament winding device in which the fiber bundle guides are arranged in the plurality of the lines along the transport direction of the liner, has a problem in that the fiber bundle cannot be wound around the outer peripheral surface of the liner at equal intervals when the winding angle of the fiber bundle is changed.